10 Things
by Talking Frenchfries
Summary: Lori's dad won't allow her to date until her adopted brother Glenn does. In order to date her, new student Rick, along with the financial aid of school ass-hole Shane, employs the help of the mysterious and southern Daryl Dixon. D/G Slash AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, just really obsessed

So there is boy/boy in this, if you don't want to read that, don't. It's not that hard, just don't leave homophobic reviews.

**A/N**: So obviously this is based of the 1999 movie 10 Things I Hate About You, because I was re-watching it this weekend and made way too many connections to TWD and Daryl/Glenn to not write something. It's a bit different but it's still obviously inspired by the movie.

I would love feedback, cause I'm still not sure how I feel about this so far, and I hope you, dear reader, enjoy this beginning:

* * *

><p>Glenn walked through the oak door of the house at precisely four o'clock in the afternoon; it was the same every Wednesday. He had a routine that he enjoyed keeping because to him it was like a safety blanket. When he was five years old he had worn a baseball cap so religiously that his dad was only able to take it off his head to wash when he was sleeping. Glenn knew he was odd to most of his peers, but he didn't care, his routine didn't schedule in enough time to care what people whispered behind his back. He heard the comments about how he was the "perfect Korean child", an avid student, captain of the varsity soccer team, and co-president of the Asian club. But he wasn't completely alienated from the average teen, he loved music, cars, and enjoyed hanging out with his friends, the few that he had. As he set his bag down by the door and started walking to the kitchen to find a snack, he heard his father and sister arguing again.<p>

"But dad! I'm the _only_ sophomore who isn't dating someone! Hell, I'm probably the only person in the entire school not dating!" Lori complained.

Glenn could almost hear his dad cross his arms.

"Glenn isn't dating anyone."

Lori let out a dramatic sigh, "Of course he's not! He's so _weird_! I don't think _anyone_ has a nerd fetish strong enough to stand him!"

Glenn squared his shoulders as he prepared to cross into the volatile atmosphere of the living room.

"Enough! I'm ecstatic that Glenn focuses on his studies, unlike you, whose only thoughts in that pretty little head of yours are about boys."

Lori threw her hands into the air and shook her head.

"At least that's normal." Lori muttered as she pushed past Glenn to stomp up the stairs.

His dad turned to look at him and smiled awkwardly.

"Have a good day at school?"

"Sure." Glenn nodded, "I'm gonna go get a snack and then do my homework."

He heard his dad mutter something about 'kids' and 'dating' as he walked up the stairs, apple in hand, and bag slung over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Daryl slouched in his desk, a blank piece paper in front of him and pen dangling from his fingers as he fought to stay awake. His history class was currently learning about the persecution of Native Americans at the hands of the early settlers, and as a Southern native, he had already learned all about this.<p>

His brother may look like a redneck, and Daryl knew he had his moments too, but it didn't mean he was stupid. He heard the rumors, apparently when he was 16 he had put a man on life support just for the color of his skin, and just last year he had beat up a gay boy, hit his girlfriend, and had an affair with a variety of farm animals. He had a busy life according the rumor mill. In actual fact he didn't harbor any racist, homophobic, or sexist feelings. Merle had tried to make him a carbon copy of himself, full of hate and violence, but at a young age Daryl had formed his own views.

People didn't seem to understand the being from the south was not synonymous with Bible pushing bigot. He lived in an apartment with his family, he had never beaten anyone up because of their identity, and he certainly had never hit his girlfriend. He'd never even had a girlfriend.

Daryl had always known he was different. When he was at the age that all the boys in his school were fawning over Peggy Sue, Scarlett, and Maybelle, he was imagining holding hands with Beau. He never mentioned this to anyone, especially not Merle, he had seen his brother shove Johnny into the dirt for wearing a pink shirt and spitting the word "fag" at the crying boy's face. But every time that Asian boy Glenn smiled, he forgot all about the hate he could potentially face, and just wanted to make it his job to keep that smile on the boy's face.

But perfect, and intelligent guys like Glenn Wayne would never fall for a poor, redneck like himself.

**Feedback is welcomed with open arms, so is critique and just people's thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Don't own, just really obsessed

So there is boy/boy in this, if you don't want to read that, don't. It's not that hard, just don't leave homophobic reviews.

**A/N**: Thank you so much for all the reviews! And I'm sorry I'm updating so late, but my life has been seriously screwed up lately, but I got into my dream university so now I can focus on fic writing and cruise through the rest of senior year :) Please keep reviewing!

* * *

><p>The tall brown haired boy with a bit of stubble lining his face walked down the crowded hallway, completely lost. It was his first day at this new school, and he knew no one, this was going to be a lonely day.<p>

"Hi you must be Rick, my name's Dale Horvath and I'll be your guide to the wonderful world of Padua High School." The tall brown haired boy was startled out of his thoughts by the voice of another student. The source of the voice was a shorter boy wearing a bucket hat and a Hawaiian shirt.

Rick raised an eyebrow at Dale's fashion choice but decided not to push his luck, considering he was the only person in the entire school that Rick knew.

"Yeah, I'm Rick Grimes. Nice to meet you."

Dale wasted no time in giving him the run-down on the most important places in the school, the lunchroom, the courtyard, main staircase, and where their shared locker was located.

As the walked down the linoleum floors of the high school hallway Dale pointed out the different social cliques.

"Okay, so you have the popular kids. And I do mean in that cliché way. So don't talk to them."

Rick raises his eyebrow at this statement.

"Ok you don't believe me? Watch." Dale said and walked up to a muscular guy that had a shaved head and stubble. He patted the taller guy on the back and asked, "What's up Shane?"

Rick watched as Shane pushed Dale off him and sneered, "Don't talk to me loser."

Dale walked back to Rick, "See, I meant it when I said it was the cliché high school hierarchy."

"Damn. So where do you fit in?" Rick asked as Dale walked him to the school's large courtyard and pointed to a group of polo and khaki wearing boys.  
>"Those are the future achievers. I'm their leader, or I was, until they discovered my intense love of Hawaiian shirts."<p>

"They kicked you out because of that?"

"They're ruthless. Anyway moving on, those are the wangsters or Mac Miller wannabees," Dale said pointing to a group of white boys in skinny jeans, Obey shirts, and flat brim hats. The obvious smell of weed emanated from the circle. "Over there are the hipsters," a small group of girls sat in the grass next to the courtyard wearing mismatched outfits of plaid, ripped tights, and combat boots. "Then there's the activists, they're pretty cool, they'll talk to anyone," Dale pointed to a group of people putting up posters raising awareness of the "Day of Silence", the girl taping the poster had messy hair, piercings, and stretched ears. Most of them were wearing paint-stained jeans, shirts and scarves.

"And then there's the girls." He said pointing to girls wearing Pink brand yoga pants and Northface jackets.

"How are they not the popular kids?"

"They are but the popular kids are separated into boys and girls, the girls are fine china, you can look and appreciate them, but you are not allowed to ever touch." Dale continued talking but Rick stopped listening as he focused in on one of the girls. She had a beautiful smile and gorgeous body; he knew already that he was screwed.

"Who's she?"

"Who? Talk about cliché, that's Lori Wayne. She's like the royal jewels and she's only a sophomore, you will _never_ be able to touch her."

"Why?"

"Not only does she turn down almost any guy that get's within a foot, but her dad's crazy. He made up this rule that she can't date until her older brother does."

"What's so bad about that?" Rick asked.

"Her brother is a quiet, studious, nerd to put it lightly. No one wants to date him, I don't even think most people have heard him talk." Dale looked up in thought. "Nope, I never have. Forget it, and forget her. Heed my advice please; it's never going to happen. It's impossible, her dad made sure of it."

Rick nodded and tried to get Lori out of his head as he listened to Dale's description of most teachers. He was screwed.

* * *

><p>Glenn sighed as he hiked his backpack higher up onto his shoulder as another student stopped in the middle of the hallway. Traveling through the hallways of Padua High was like traveling through the walking dead. He stepped left to maneuver himself into an open area of the hallway and started walking again, only to run into a solid person.<p>

"Shit I'm sorry. I wasn't looking, I was just trying to get past the stupid freshman that like to take up residence in the middle of the hallway." Glenn said as he stepped back to get a look at whom he had run into. His eyes widened slightly as he took in the figure of Daryl Dixon, everyone knew about him. Apparently he had put a black man on life support, and there were even some rumors that he had a swastika tattooed somewhere on his body. Wrong person to run into. But Glenn couldn't help but marvel at Daryl's attractiveness, a slight layer of facial hair on his chin and upper lip, bright blue eyes, tan skin, tousled brown hair and his slight smile…. Wait smile?

"It's ok, freshman are pretty good at being road blocks, aren't they?"

Glenn didn't know how to respond, Daryl Dixon, rumored psychopath was joking with him, "Um, yeah?"

"Be more careful next time, yeah?" Daryl said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Glenn nodded dumbly, made even more ridiculous at the fact that Daryl couldn't see him anymore and he was now just nodding to himself. He snapped out of it and continued his walk down the hallway to his statistics class.

Daryl looked behind himself one last time to see Glenn walking down the hallway again. He mentally celebrated, 'he had talked to Glenn Wayne', but his smile fell of his face as he realized Glenn had been almost mute. He had looked scared. Maybe he really didn't have a chance with the boy. He sighed and shoved a freshman out of his way as he trudged to his next class, at least it was his favorite class, art and metal.


End file.
